Home Sweet Home
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She was a part of the war but unlike every other soldier she was sent home, not for an injury on the front lines more like her stubborn pride. The Story of afterwards and once again meeting with her brothers in arms...Some romance with Nixon involved along with friendship and family matters.


**H O M E**

**S WE E T**

**H O M E**

**AN: I'm doing a series of Band of Brothers FanFiction, one-shots of my favourite characters. I'm Australian so sorry if the facts or wording is different to other countries.****I want to say that i don't mean any disrespect to the soldiers who fought in WWII or Nixon. This is simply a story that I'm writing because I love the series and actors.**

**Enjoy... **

...

"_**They depended on each other. And the world depended on them."- Tom Hanks and Steve Spielberg, Band of Brothers**_

_Her hands started to shake as she stood in front of Major Winters, silence filled the room as the information settled on her shoulders. Her throat felt as if it had closed up as her stomach twisted in knots, the thought of leaving her brothers made her nerves catch on fire. "Jessica." Her eyes connected with Winters at the sound of her name. "I tried everything I could, the broad won't take anymore." She nodded her head as she was afraid her voice wouldn't come out steady enough. "You leave tomorrow." She saluted him and he replayed the action, giving her a firm nod. _

_Taking a steady breath she walked towards the door to exit the room. "Jessica." She looked over her shoulder at him. "When are you going to tell Nix?" She worried her lip and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fill up her eyes. _

"_Soon." Before her good friend could ask anything else on the subject, she left the room and made her way towards the bunks where they staying in while they enjoyed their so called night off__**. **__Even been away from the front line, she could smell ammo in the air as she passed the soldiers. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a hiss as she put pressure on her swollen wrist, just one of the reasons to her going home. _

_Holding herself together she continued her walk, ever since the hard training at Camp Toccoa she couldn't imagine a life away from the war, away from the men she called her brothers. She was about to make the hardest step of her existence -__ leave her fellow brothers in arms and the one man she loves__. _

_She pushed the door open to their bunkers and listened to the normal talk around the room, the smell of cigarettes filled her nose as she sat down on her bed, watching the regular scene play out in front of her. _

_At the mention of home she thought now would be as good as any to deliver her news. "Well it looks like I'll be beating you boys back." She tried to make a joke out of it as her face felt tight against her bones, she almost wish she didn't speak the words as the room went still. _

"_Home?" The look on __Frank's face almost made her heart break with the emotions running across it. _

"_It's alright Perconte, I won't forget you. _Any_ of you." She cast her eyes down as the sound of her voice turned into a whimper. _

"_How long?" The joker of the company almost set tears down her face. No, she wouldn't cry, not now. Not ever. _

_"The truck arrives tomorrow." She glanced up and met Luz eyes, taking in his features - to the mop brown hair to the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. _

"_Jesus Christ." Jessica played with her blunt finger nails as she couldn't look Bill in the face. _

"_Has anyone seen Nixon?" _

"_Last I saw he was heading towards his room." She nodded her thanks to __Malarkey and stood up, the bed groaning as she left the room in search of Lew._

_Pain shot up her arm as she knocked on the wooden door with her knuckles. She waited for a moment before entering the room. She took a deep breath in as she saw Lew sitting in the desk chair with a bottle of Vat69. She was tempted to finish the bottle with or without him. _

"_Jess." He stood up and made his way to her as she didn't respond. "What happened?"_

"_I'm getting shipped out tomorrow morning." The words hurt in her throat, she knew the next ones would be worse. __"Its over."_

"_What do you mean it's over?" He knew what it meant but he wouldn't believe it._

"_Your married and have a son waiting back home." She glanced down the empty hallway before shutting the door, keeping the conversation between the two of them. This was one thing she didn't want the army or Easy over hearing. _

"_You know very well I'm not happy in the marriage." She watched him bring his hand up, running his fingers threw his hair in frustration. _

"_Its over. Until you get the papers signed nothing can happen between us." He went to speak but she interrupted him. "If I had a husband that was sent off to war, I wouldn't want him to be sleeping with other women. And you know _what?_ I'm that other woman." She knew the relationship between them should never have happened, it didnt stop the feelings running through her veins._

"_You know how I feel about you." She never wanted to hit a man, but for once she wanted to. Couldn't he just say yes, leave her to live her life back in America. _

"_Really, what's not to say you'll do the same to me that you did to your wife?" _

"_So it's over?"She was almost disappointed in his answer, not defending himself or their relationship._

"_I'm going home and you'll go home after the war and life will return as it was, forget this ever happened." Her stomach twist as her eyes hurt from straining back the tears._

"_I won't forget." The words almost made her rethink her plan. That was the defence that she wanted to hear as soon a she entered the room. _

"_Why because your life is so horrible and you want a way to forget? Do you love me or it just because I'm the only woman around?" She knew he couldn't answer, it was unfair to ask him of that. He loved her, she was sure of that but she also knew he couldn't say those words yet. _

Jessica wiped her hand against her forehead as the memories washed over her like a fresh wave. She regretted those words every day since she arrived back to America. Closing her eyes, she listened to the silence of the house. It was still so hard to get use to the sound, instead of the sleepless nights of guns and bombs firing throughout the hours keeping her alert. Her eyes flashed over to the clock on the bedside table, a sign escapeing her as the early numbers ticked back at her. The kids would still be sound asleep. The world would be still asleep.

She slipped the cover from her body as she changed into her dress. There was a basket of washing that needed to be hang out on the line from last night.

Millie laid in bed down the hall, she heard the wire screen door close shut as Jessica left the house, she hugged her pillow harder as she worried about her aunt, she was different since she returned from the war. She made sounds at night, never cried though always whispering a man's name that she hadn't met before.

Jessica didn't have to turn around as the back door squeaked, she knew she would find a ten year old girl sitting on the steps, watching her every moment. "Millie go back to bed."

"The roster will be up soon."

"And the eggs will need to be collected."

"For breakfast?" Jessica looked over her shoulder at the excited young girl and smiled, nodding her head.

It didn't't take long for the youngest of the family to come stumbling into the kitchen still wearing pajamas at the smell of food. "Morning Edward." A yawn escaped the five year olds mouth as he climbed onto a chair at the table.

"Its eggs today Eddie." Millie smiled at her brother as she buttered the toast, ready for the egg to be planted on it by her older woman.

Putting the sunny side egg on the toast, Jessica did the same to the other two plates before placing one infront of young Edward. It was a treat to have such a breakfast with the depression over and the world still in war mode but she tried her hardest to look after her niece and nephew.

Jessica's sister hadn't last through the depression and their father had been reported 'missing in action' leaving the young orphans with their grandmother. Her mothers house was the first place she went to when arriving home so many years ago, she of course didn't approve of her daughter going to war but welcomed Jessica with open arms when she turned up on the doorstep. It was only two months after her arrival that her mother passed away, Jessica had the impression that she was holding on for the children and her mothers body had finally found peace at Jessicas return knowing her daughter was safe and her grandchildren had someone to look after them.

"Do we _have_ to do go school?" Edwards face was one of happiness with other peiece of egg in his mouth while his eyes were pleading for the day off. They only went to school three times a week and she was having to pull long shifts at the bar to give them that education.

"I've got work today, so no more complaining and get ready for school."The two young ones left the kitchen and their empty plates on the table.

As Jessica waited for them to prepare themselves she went to work tidying the kitchen, keeping her hands once again busy. She hardly left herself time to think, it always brought memories of the past back up.

The second World War ended on the 2nd of September 1945, six years it had countries in disruption and families in heartbreak and three of those years Jessica had fought in Easy Company. She could remember the relief that flowed through her body at the news on the radio of Germany surrendering and the Pacific had soon come to an end leaving the world in a scramble of ruins.

In her mind there was a part that feared the loss that came with that outcome- she tried not to think of whom may be alive and those she would never see again, she had listened to the radio hoping to not recognize any of the names. Jessica hadn't heard from anyone, she didn't blame them as everyone came from separate corners of the country but she wouldn't mind to see their faces again. Her heart always squeezed tight when she remembered the words that he had spoken-_I'll come find you after the war._

The sound of the chair being pulling out and Edward calling her name made her thoughts come to a standstill and she was thankful for it. She wiped her hands on the tee towel and bent down in front of Edward, his feet swinging back and forth came to a stop as she helped him tie his shoes on.

She tapped Edward on the knee once she was done. "Are you ready Millie?" The girl was soon out in the dining room with her brother, both ready for the day. "Alright lets get you two to school." She grabbed her own bag and jumper before locking the house behind them.

...

The tension in her shoulders relaxed as she went through the stages of cleaning and serving at the bar, Jessica didn't think she could do the normal sale woman or stay at home wife after so many years with men. It was her attitude and tempter that got her sent home if she had been a little more level headed and kept her fist to herself Jesscias future could have turned out different.

Grabbing another glass to clean, she started to polish it as Billy served the customers, it was slow going with the weekday but it would speed up around four in the afternoon and contuine through to two in the morning. Jesscia's day would end at eight before she would have to pick the kids up from the neighbors, they always seem to enjoy playing with the McGraw kids.

She turned to towards the bar to grab another glass when a shadow appeared in front of her. "How about you grab me a drink sweetheart?" The playful voice made her head snap up to meet the familiar face of George Luz, a shock of realization came across his face at meeting her eyes. "Jessy?" She nodded her head, not knowing what to say to the long time friend. "Bloody hell." He run a hand through his hair. "Your looking good, so you work here?"

"Yeah, i have for a few years now. What about you?" Her eyes scanned him, seeing nothing missing in his appearance but that didnt mean it hadnt effect him emotionally.

"I'm...Goood, got a job as a handyman in providence PI." She nodded her head, it was great that he was continuing with life though she never thought of Luz as a quiter. "When do you get off work?"

"Not until later." She really would have liked to catch up with him. "But..." she grabbed a pen and paper from under the bar. "Here is my address. Come around next time your in town." He happily took the piece of paper saying he would drop by before walking out of the bar. She was tempted to race after him- what if she never saw him again? He was the first person from Easy she had seen after the two years. She closed her eyes and calmly breathed through her mouth and nose before contuining with her job.

The whole day seem to drag on after Luz had left the bar, she suddenly felt tried and yet she knew that her day couldnt stop there when there were two children who relied on her. Thankfully she didnt have to worry about dinner, the McGraw's would have fed them along with their own kids.

...

"Aunt Jess, can we go to the park tomorrow?" She nodded her head at Edward making a gleefully smile appear on the boys lips.

"After I've tidied the house, you have my undivided attention." Millie grabbed hold of her other hand as they walked up the steps to their doorway. As soon as the door was open, each child run off into their shared room, the laughter and pattering of their feet against the floorbroads filled her ears. She sat down on the lounge seat, her hands shaking. She could remember another time when her own feet and heart pounded in her ears along with the screams of those in pain.

It was a new day but the washing at her feet never seemed to stop- washing, hanging and folding was the stages. She could hear Millie in the house while Edward sat with a picture book in his lap reading the few words that were printed on the page to her. She wiggle her bare toes in the ground as she listened to Edward struggle with a word, "Elephant." She corrected him before he cotuined on reading.

The sound of pounding feet running through the house alerted Jessica that Millie was coming out to join them. "Aunt Jess, there's a man at the door." Without anymore said Jessica made her way through the house, they weren't excepting anyone today unless it was the mail man but Millie would have mentioned that.

To her happiness George stood on the other side of the door. "George, its fantastic to see you so soon, please come in." She led him through to the kitchen and turned the kettle on for some coffee.

"You have a wonderful daughter." His sentence made her stop moving.

"Millie is my niece and she is wonderful." He nodded his head, seeming still uncomfortable.

"Baby sitting?"

"Always." If it was any other man she would have hit them the back of the head for asking such questions but this was Luz. "I'm the only family they have left."

"They?"

"A five year old boy, Edward." As if the boys ears were burning he rushed into the kitchen, his book in hand with a confused face.

"Aunt Jessy, its toooo hard." With a little more force than needed he dropped the book on the floor, only to notice George there. "Who are you?" Jessica ignored his act with the book and watched him react to the man, she never brought one home or had people over.

"George, a friend of your Aunts." George held his hand out and Edward happily shock it with as much force as he could.

"An Army friend?" Edwards curiosity got the better of him.

"Edward." Jessica gave him a warning for his manners.

"Its alright Jessy. And in a matter of fact Edward, i fought right along side with your aunt." Jessica turned around to shut off the kettle and make the coffee, she knew George now had little Edwards full attention. He liked the sound of war but he didn't understand the consequences of it only the glory without the blood and guts.

"You jumped out of an airplane!?" Jessica shook her head and placed the coffee in front of George, he seemed happy filling in Edward of their training. Truthfully, she hadn't talked about the war much, she spent way to much time trying to forget it to want to remember.

Leaving the boys in the kitchen, Jessica went outside to finish hanging out the washing, Millie was arms deep in water washing the next load in the tub and Jessica kissed the top of her head to thank the young girl.

George came around the bed sheet that she had just hung on the line. "I could fix the heater in the lounge."

"Its not my main concern." She grabbed a pillow slip, it was hard to imagine that such hands were capable of wielding a weapon of war.

"I'll be around this time next week...gets cold at night." She rolled her eyes at him, she didnt know why he bothered to ask if he was going to be a stubborn maul about it. Instead of leaving like she predicted, he turned over one of the buckets and sat on it. If it wasn't for the dress or the nature humming around them she would have thought they were back in Europe on one of their stop overs before hitting the front line.

Millie watched in awe as this man with mop brown hair could bring a smile so easily to her aunts face, it had been awhile since she had seen Jessica simply happy in her environment. For that reason above she didn't mind the man and wanted George to come back the next week.

...

The weather was fine and there was no school that day but both silbings didnt go out to play, they watched. Millie had to admit that she found it strange to have a man in the house. Edward was sitting on his knees watching George fix their heater with young eager eyes while her aunt hummed to herself hanging the washing.

At the sound of the door Millie was pulled away from the scene in front of her to open it. She didnt know what to except, maybe Ms Jackson from down the road but the group of men standing on the front lawn was not one of them. "Hello sweetheart, is there a George Luz here?" Her eyebrows shot up further at the kind man, she gave him a once over noting the scar near his eye. Taking a few steps back and keeping her eyes on the man, she walked backwards to the entry of the kitchen doorway.

"George, there's someone at the door." At the mention of his name, George was stepping away from the heater and a smile that graced his lips at her announcement.

"Its alright Millie, _we_ know these people." He put a reassuring an on her shoulder as her eyes widen at the 'we', there was so few people that George and her aunt knew.

Jesscia had finished collecting the eggs when Millie came out, "Aunt Jessica, do you think we can bake that cake?"

She smiled at her niece, "I've got enough eggs here for us to do something." If there was one thing Jessica loved doing to pass the time, it was cooking as it great to let all her energy and stress out to make something tasty.

Walking up the stairs, eggs in one hand and Millie's hand in the other they started for the door. "Now we need to remember that we shouldn't cook it for so long, we'll have to keep a close eye on the clock so-" The words died from Jessica's lips as she spotted the men in her living room, the air in her chest felt tight and she hardly realised the eggs had fallen on the floor, they were forgotton as her eyes teared up.

Millie couldn't help but glance between her aunt and the men, she wasn't sure what to make of the eggs slapped against the floor or the sharp grip on her hand. Mostly it had to do with the wetness in her aunts eyes as she had never seen her in such a state. Her youthful eyes flickered to George looking for some guidence but he still had that stupid smile slapped on his face and it only widened when her aunt threw herself into the arms of the closest man with pale red hair.

At the unfamiliar scene of emotion, Edward made himself press against his older sister looking for something that was safe and familiar.

She hugged Richard feeling overwhelmed, it was good to know he was well as she had received a couple of letters from him after the war but he never went into detail. "Its good to see you Dick." She pulled back giving him a guilty smile at the tears, she knew they made the men uncomfortable but at the moment they seem to be still smiling.

"Your looking well Jess." He gave her his own smile and she couldn't help but notice the hard lines on his face during such times.

"Alright Dick, you cant have her all to yourself." Harry suddenly pulled her into a hug making the air rush out of her lungs.

"I take it you married Kitty." Her eyes flickered down to the ring on his finger, the man seem to glow at the mention of his wife.

"Already have one babe, another on the way."

"He didn't waste anytime." Lipton made his way to her, giving her another hello. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks Lip." She glanced around eyeing the mess of papers and children's toys littering the living room. "Just ignore the mess."

She glanced around the room, taking in the other men. She was slightly surprised to see Joe Liebgott and Doc along with Webster in the crew with Frank and Donald though she realized that one dark haired man wasn't present. "What's the occasion?"

"Ask the shithe-" Joe cleared his throat at remembering the children in the room. "Georges call."

The man in name merely shrugged. "Thought i'd get some of us together, a small reunion of sorts."

"Well i don't have any drinks in the house."

At her statement, Joe held up the six pack in his hand. "We're all sorted."

"Are they your kids Jessica?" She couldn't help but smile at the accent that eugene still held.

"My niece Millie." The girl stepped forward to have her aunts arm wrapped around her shoulders and Edward following close behind. "And my nephew Edward."

"Eddie." He glance quickly at his aunt, correcting her. "I like Eddie." He seemed kind of bashful around the group of men but that disappeared as he asked if they jumped out of plane like George and surprisingly Joe had him sitting on the couch engrossed in the stories while the rest of the company spread out amoung each other.

George and Frank were setting up a BQQ in the backyard, she wasn't sure about leaving the two nut heads alone together."Last i heard, you hadn't decided where you wanted to settle." She started up the conversation with Richard and noticed his hand empty of any bottle.

"Im a manger at Nixon Nitration works." The asnwer was like a kick in the stomach, she was going to stay away from the topic of _him_. "He was invited today, there is still a chance of him coming."

"He has his own freewill, he can do whatever he likes."

"And you know that it tore him apart after you left." Richard tried to make Jessica see through, he hated the state Nixon went through during war to the present day with the departure of the woman.

"Joe seems to have changed." He signed at the change of subject but didn't push.

"He pulled through, did everything he said he would."

"A cab driver in San Franciso?"

Richard nodded his head. "Along with the Jewish wife."

"And the huge jugs of breasts?" Her friend didn't comment, the slight brightness of his cheeks making her smile but Harry stepped into the conversation.

"Not as big as he wished." He too enjoying the flutter it put their old commander in.

"Webster seems quiet." Their attention turned away from the Jew and her nephew to the educated man that stood off to the side much like Doc use to do during the fighting.

"Heard his writing a book, think he mentioned it was about sharks." Harry took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Hadn't really excepted him to come along when Luz extended the invitation." Jessica nodded her head in agreement but then again she didn't think Doc would be hanging around, everyone needed someone and the fellas in this house all went through the some experience, they supported and cared for one another like brothers- the simple answer could be that both men needed someone familiar who understood.

Jessica hadn't heard the knock on the door until the Philadelphia accent sounded through the house, Bill and Babe stood in the hallway. "What are ya all staring at? Where's me beer?" The house continued as it was, Bill having no trouble with his one leg to get that drink he wanted before taking a seat near Joe. Babe made his way towards Richard showing his respect, like people say 'bad habits die hard' not that Jessica would ever think showing your manners to Richard was a bad habit, if it wasn't for that man there was no clue how Easy Company would have survived.

"Its good to see you Babe." She couldn't help but reach out to give the Philly a hug, the two Philadelphians were hard to replace, no one was like them.

"Nice to see your doing well for yourself Jess."

"Lunch is ready!" Georges voice run through the house from the back door, Edward and Millie were the first to get out to the backyard.

Once Jessica laid eyes on the food, she was pressed her lips together to hold back any comment as some of the pieces of meat were covered in charcoal. Joe on the other hand didn't seem to decline to voice his mind, "What the hell do you do?"

"It was Perconte's fault." George automatically pointed the flipper at the darker skinned man who looked ready to hit George.

Donald sat down beside her at the table shaking his head. "Some things never change."

"I don't ever see Luz growing up Malarkey, its the inevitable."

"I pity the woman who marries the likes of him." She couldn't help the smile as his Irish accent showed through, it was good to see Donald in fine form after he lost so many friends but she had a feeling it had to do with the ring on his left hand.

"Hey! I can hear ya!" Jessica didn't make a comment and tried to grab the least burnt meat from the pile.

She checked the children, Millie seemed happy talking away with Lipton while Edward was pulling faces as he tried to eat the meat but not complaining. "Eddie, put some greens on your plate." That only make his nose scrunch up further as he placed some of the salad onto his plate.

"Nixon!" The name made her hand still at cutting her meat but she didn't dare look up as Harry went to bring the man to the table, she heard the side gate slam shut and closed her eyes to gather herself. "Your just in time, food is cooked and ready." They seem to act like old friends like they hadn't seem each other for a few days instead of a few years.

"Sorry i was late, got lost in the paper work." She gave him a once over noting the Vat69 in his hand and the clean cut shave of his jaw line, he seemed to be in wonderful shape but no doubt having your own business would do that. She closed her eyes once again at his voice-_I'll come find you after the war._

Jessica had managed to keep a distance between the man and herself but as the day turned later and the men said their goodbyes before heading their long trips home. It left Harry, Winters and Nixon with the four of them it felt like old times, playing a round of cards after a coming off the front line though the atmosphere wasn't the same and Jessica had others to consider. "Millie, its your time for the bath." She called down the hallway as Edward stood in front of her naked in his towel. They both knew he could probably dress himself with the few unlined buttons but it was habit that Edward had made after the passing of his mother and Jessica didn't have the heart to break it out of him yet. Edward has defiantly gotten use to the company as he didn't waste any time dropping the towel to change into his pajamas, than again the three men in the room didn't seem effected as they had their own families. It remind her that _yes_, Nixon did have a son with another woman. Once the clothing was on, he hugged the side of her body waiting for his Aunt to finish up.

"It feels way to peaceful to be the old times." Harry laid back further into the chair, the bottle empty on the floor. "Well i better make it to my hotel, early morning to head back home." He stood up, greeting the men before turning to her. "Left the address and phone number on the counter, Kitty would really love for you to come down some time, bring the kids with you. It was good seeing you, dont be a stranger."

He left just in time as Millie showed up dressed in her night gown with a hair brush in hand, Jessica patted the spot between her legs and the girl made herself comfortable with a pillow. Slowly she brushed the tingles out of the waist long brown hair before braiding it to keep the strands in the some reasonable state, it also made the hair wavy in the morning which Millie liked. "Alright, off to bed you too rascals."

She lightly patted Edward on the bum to get him moving and followed them to the bedroom, Millie was already in bed while Edward waited to be tucked in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek knowing that he wouldn't take long to fall asleep with the big day they had. "Night Eddie." Turning from the yawning boy, she did the same for Millie. "Sleep well sweetheart."

It wasn't until the light was turned off that she tried to calm herself once again, there was no children or fellow brothers to stop the inevitable, they were going to have to speak. Squaring her shoulders, she went out to the living room to met Richard in the hallway getting his coat on and Nixon was near the fire place. "I'll be in contact with you later, try not to be to hard on him."He nodded his head in Nixon's direction making her roll her eyes as Richard took his leave, leaving the silence to settle in the living room.

There was a million questions that she wanted answered but she didn't know where to start. A lot of things can happen in the space of time they have been apart though his taste in alcohol hadn't bern one of them. "So Dick works for you?" Her question seem to hang in the air before he finally answer taking the seat across from her.

"His a good manger, don't know how the business would survive without him." Nixon stood a sip of his drink like he was preparing himself for the answer of his unasked question. "So the kids, their under your care?"

"Im the only kin left. what about your son?" She knew it was a loaded question but she wanted to know whether or not he was still married.

"After the divorce he spends most his time with his mother, couple of weekends with me." His eyes finally left the drink and looked up at her. "I haven't forgotten, i swear to you i hadn't. I know its no reason but once coming back from the war, life itself seem to escape me with the divorce and trying to run a business but i will do anything to convince you that i hadn't forgotten. I'll throw away everything from the cars, the house and even Nix's business to have yo-" Jessica had to do it, she placed her fingers to his lips stopping the nervous rumble of words that left him mouth at a fast pace.

"Anyone ever told you, you talk way to much."She gave him a smile and one of his side smirks started to lift at the corner of his mouth.

"I believe so Jess." The simple conversing had them fall into their comfortable embrace like old times but this time they didn't have to hide behind private doors or keep their ears and eyes open for others, here in the tiny house amoung other residents they could simply be themselves.


End file.
